


Medicman

by The_Problematic_Blender



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Backstory, Blood and Injury, Cheating, Crimes & Criminals, Fake AH Crew, Gunshot Wounds, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 22:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10862970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Problematic_Blender/pseuds/The_Problematic_Blender
Summary: Geoff was shot, and Jeremy helped in the worse way possible.





	Medicman

Geoff feels like he's walking the line between wakefulness and sleep. It's the peaceful feeling of floating in darkness, waiting for something to pull you over either edge.

For Geoff, it's the thought that he was shot in his leg and his side during a heist and that he doesn't remember much after that. It's a pretty sobering thought.

Geoff's eyes fly open, and he's met with unfamiliar surroundings, thrusting Geoff into panic mode. He tries to sit up and immediately regrets it, his side exploding in pain that makes Geoff swear and his vision darken.

"Geoff, Geoff stop." Someone says. Geoff's startled, turning to see Jeremy coming to his side. "Lay the fuck down before you tear your stitches."

"Jeremy?" Geoff asks.

"I said lay down." Jeremy repeats, putting a hand on Geoff's shoulder and carefully pushing him back down on the cot. "I'm getting you painkillers. Don't get up again." And Jeremy's gone from Geoff's side.

Geoff turns his head to watch Jeremy as he digs through a medicine cabinet. "Not to be stereotypical, but where are we?" Geoff asks.

Jeremy doesn't say anything until he finds the painkillers and fills a plastic cup with water. He crosses the room back to Geoff, handing him the pills and water. Geoff gingerly takes them from Jeremy, putting the painkillers in his mouth and using the water to help it down. Geoff hands the cup back to Jeremy, and Jeremy seems satisfied as he leaves Geoff's side again. "We're at my dad's."

"Your dad's?" Geoff asks, shock being evident in his tone.

"He's a medic for hire." Jeremy explains. "You needed medical attention as soon as possible and it was closer than any safehouse was." Jeremy returns with clean bandages and he begins undoing Geoff's leg bandage. At that moment, Geoff realized he was in his boxer briefs.

It's quiet between them after that, the painkillers starting to kick in. They're sedative. Geoff's not surprised. "Are the others okay?"

"Yeah." Jeremy answers. "Get some sleep, alright?"

"Mhm." Geoff hums, closing his eyes.

Jeremy began rebandaging Geoff's leg, singing a song under his breath as he went through the careful motions. _"Bandage it, bandage it, medicman. Apply a banadge as best as you can. Lock it, cover it, do a straight turn; fasten with a pin to keep it all in."_

"Where'd you learn that song?" Geoff asks. It sounds oddly familiar, but Geoff can't place it with the tired haze in his mind.

"My dad taught it to me." Jeremy answers, which doesn't help Geoff at all. Maybe Geoff thought it was familiar because it was to the tune of pattycake, but Geoff could have sworn he heard the parodized lyrics before.

Geoff falls asleep before he can find the answer, darkness slowly rolling over him and letting him float once again.

 

 

"Fuck, this hurts!" Geoff exclaimed, his fist balled up in an attempt to increase his pain tolerance.

"Hey, I got you." He said, tone as careful and measured as his movements, stitching Geoff's leg up after a bullet tore through it. "Just drink your whiskey."

Geoff didn't need to be told twice, finding the bottle that sat beside him and tipping his head back to drink the remnants of the bottle. It burned Geoff's insides, but it in a way that made the hole in his leg much more bearable.

"He's going to be okay, right?" Burnie asked, watching the two out on the fire escape. Another noise complaint was the last thing they needed right now.

"Yeah." He answered. "Just won't be able to walk for a while."

"See?" Burnie said, turning his attention on Geoff. "Stop being such a baby."

"You try getting shot in the leg, asshole!" Geoff exclaims, voice cracking in the same way it has since he was fourteen. Burnie rolls his eyes, but he has a fond grin on his face, walking away from the two. Geoff glances down at his leg, seeing the partly dry blood stick to his skin in a gross splatter around his wound. He had tried to wipe most of it off, but Geoff was swearing at a consistent rate and was getting progressively louder.

He finishes the stitches, ties it off and cuts the remanding surgical string. He puts the needle down on a plate he took outside with him, finding the bandages in the near darkness. "Almost done, Geoff, I promise."

"Good." Geoff said, taking another swig of the whiskey. Geoff watched as he wrapped the bandage cloth around his leg, mumbling something under his breath that Geoff couldn't quite catch with the noise of the city. "You're not going crazy on me, are you?" Geoff asked with a playful smile.

He looks up and smiles back. "No, it's uh, it's a song to help me remember how to bandage."

"You gonna sing it for me?" Geoff asked.

 _"Bandage it, bandage it, medicman. Apply a banadge as best as you can."_ He started as he wrapped the bandages around Geoff's leg. _"Lock it, cover it, do a straight turn; fasten with a pin to keep it all in."_

"You're a fucking loser." Geoff's harsh words ooze with affection, a smile on his face. He smiles too as he pins the bandages in place. His fingers linger on Geoff's leg, giving Geoff enough reason to pull him even closer and to kiss him.

He melts into the feeling of the kiss at first, and Geoff would say it's a pretty good feeling. Their stubble scratching against each other, slow trepidation to push the kiss farther, the taste of whiskey and blood and mint gum dancing in each other's mouths, his hand settling down on Geoff's leg, careful to avoid his wound. It's a feeling most people fantasize about, the feeling of kissing someone you're so deeply in love with.

He pulls away. "We shouldn't be doing this."

Geoff makes an annoyed sound. "You were into it."

"Geoff, I'm with someone."

"You don't even like Amanda."

"Geoff-"

"Come on, she's an asshole and she only cares about herself." Geoff reasons, tugging him close again.

He puts a hand on Geoff's chest to stop him. "I can't keep doing this with you, Geoff."

"What?" Geoff asks.

"You and I aren't going to be a thing." He said. "And we never will be. I'm with Amanda, and you may not like her, but I do."

"But you like me, too." Geoff pointed out, sounding like a kicked puppy. "Right?"

He doesn't answer. He leaves Geoff's side and gathers his things. "Amanda's pregnant." He says before he climbs back inside the apartment through the window, leaving Geoff alone on the fire escape.

 

 

Geoff doesn't know how long it's been when he wakes up, but his leg is starting to hurt again and there's nothing more Geoff wants to do than to get another dose of painkillers and just go back to sleep. Geoff's beginning to get used to the feeling of floating in darkness, and being a heavy object in a decently lit room is not at all what Geoff was going for.

Geoff opens his eyes, remembering that he wasn't at home after a very brief moment of panic that shocks Geoff's system. He turns his head to try to find Jeremy, and is instead greeted with a person Geoff never intended on seeing again. Even after years and years, he still looked the same when they were just young teenagers.

"I must be in hell." Geoff mumbles, squeezing his eyes shut and willing him away.

"As much as we both would like you to be in hell, you're instead in the backroom of my pawn shop." Joel says, not looking up from the laptop that rested in his lap. "You're welcome, by the way."

"For?"

"For saving your god damned life." Joel said. "And especially for free."

"Wait." Geoff says, his still somewhat asleep brain kicking into overdrive, which might be halfdrive. "Hang on."

"Take your time."

"You're Jeremy's dad?" Geoff asks, looking over to Joel. Joel meets his gaze. "He's your and Amanda's kid?"

"Mhm." Joel says. Geoff takes the time to process this information and fit it all into his worldview. Joel returns to his laptop. "Oil is thirty dollars a barrel." Joel idly comments after a long silence.

"How... is Amanda?" Geoff asks.

Joel shrugs. "I haven't seen her in over twenty years."

"Wait, what?"

"She didn't want anything serious, so when she ended up pregnant, she really didn't want anything to do with me."

"I'm sorry." Geoff says, trying to fill the uncomfortable silence. "I know how much she meant to you."

"Doesn't matter anymore." Joel said. "She didn't want to keep the kid and she didn't want to deal with an abortion, so it was either he'd get stuck in foster care or I could have full custody of him. I didn't want him to go what I went through."

Geoff doesn't know what to say, and he doesn't like the suffocating silence between them, so he's left grasping at straws for questions. "Does he know about... us?"

"I'm sure he has an idea that there's something that happened between us, but I didn't tell him anything, if that's what you're asking."

"Do you-" Geoff's interrupted by a door squeaking open.

"I got food!" Jeremy calls out, two bags of fast food in his hands. The question dies in Geoff's throat.

After all, it wasn't the first time that Jeremy came in between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comment down below please! It really makes my day to see comments on my work.


End file.
